A Crushing Comeback
Blazes Arrival It was a peaceful day in the Ventus Village when lightning struck the main hall. This wasn't normal thunderstorm lightning. This was once-in-a-lifetime-Perfect Core lightning. There was a disturbance in the Perfect Core not 10 minutes ago, during which Blaze and his Dragonoid were fighting.... "Harpus did you just see that lightning?!?!" exclaimed Birdagon. "I sure did, Birdagon. Let's go and take a look!" said Harpus. They sped off to the location of the strike, only to find a smoldering crater. Where the lightning struck was a boy with long hair, blue eyes and a Dragonoid, laying in the hole as if he himself were hit. "Ergh... where am I?" The boy asked, as he stood up. Birdagon flew him to the medical building. "Oh my! You have cuts and burns everywhere!" "Birdagon, I'll fix this, leave me with the boy" said the Dragonoid. "Er Drago, that with the masked dude was really strong." "Yes I know... Blaze" Blaze looked around for his other Bakgan but Drago was the only one he could find. "Drago who were you talking to" Said Blaze. "That was the Bakugan, Birdagon, He's one of the medical people here. Blaze got up and walked out of the Medical Tent. He found a spot of grass where there was no buildings and built a house out of sticks and stones, by using a glowing light on his chest. In a separate location, a secret laboratory, several screens suddenly flashed warning signs. Jason turned from his work to examine the readings. "Hmmm, it seems as though there is a disturbance within the Perfect Core." He observed, before turning to the Bakugan that lay on the table behind him, his Rage Naga. "Now just might be the perfect time to give you more power...." he said. Back in Ventus Village, Blaze and Lumino were sitting down in the grass watching Ventus Bakugan fight in the Sky Tournament. There was a huge burst of light as Leader Skyress flew towards Moonlit Monarus as they collided, a huge burst of power shocked the onlooking crowd "KRAHH!" shrieked Leader Skyress. She was victorius as Moonlit Monarus and the Monarus Sisters flew away to Moonlit Cavern. Blaze and Lumino tumbled down the hill as another burst of lightning hit Ventus Village, this time it wasn't the Perfect Core's light. It was the light of Rage Naga and DarknessX. Jason and Rage Naga ran towards Blaze and Lumino and knocked them down. Jason chuckled as Blaze stood up. "Time to battle son of a c***!" shouted Blaze as the field opened. This was the first time the two were going head to head, and most likely their greatest battle ever. About 20 minutes later Lumino and the Perfect Core were against the wall fighting Rage Naga and his DarknessX. "Ability Activate, DarknessXTreme!!!!!" Shouted Jason. Rage Naga turned black and the orb on his chest started to glow. Rage Naga was at 1700 Gs, and Lumino only had 900. Rage Naga shot a beam of Energy and Lumino but bounced right off. Lumino stood up slowly as his chest started to glow. The Perfect Core exploded as Lumino screamed. Rage Naga and Jason dissapeared when the field closed. Blaze was lying on his back on a field with an evolved Blitz Dragonoid in his hand. Raging Darkness Jason slammed a machine next to him and sparks came out. "RAGE HOW DID YOU LOSE THAT BATTLE?!?" screamed Jason. Rage replied with surprise and heavy with shame "I don't get it! We were transported out by the Perfect Core!" Jason paced around but stopped and started to chuckle. "Once we take the Sacred Orb, the Perfect Core, and the DNA Code from that Dragonoid, we will rule all of this pathetic world." Jason laughed crazily as lightening struck in the background. Jason turned around to see a masked human aproaching him. "Hello child, my name is Wrath, I think you might be needing this....." Wrath held out his hand, and it starting glowing revealing the shape of an orb. Rage Naga flew into it, and merged with the silent orb. Category:Stories